


Further Biology of Omegaverse: Morphology and cells

by peoriapeoria



Category: Omega verse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anatomy, Biology, Gender and Morphology, Meta, Other, Science, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: Sometimes, Omegaverse isn't just about Punnett squares, but about delving further into the functions of tabs and slots.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Science! and Social Sciences Committed: Omegaverse Meta Mine





	Further Biology of Omegaverse: Morphology and cells

**Author's Note:**

> While wolf biology has changed from the ethnocentric and anthropomorphizing premises of Alpha and beta, etcetera, it's still spawned an AU that keeps giving. Sometimes one needs to give some details to keep the boat afloat. I've interjected some terminology from ruminates because that's the sort of Nature programing I watched when there were still broadcast stations and most remotes were children.

Awhile back I was in a conversation regarding 'how' omegas would work, with a strong preference for mammalian characteristics. I offered that much as standard humans use some of the same pipe to breathe and to eat, one could worldbuild an evolutionary 'add on' whereby a bit of situational anatomy allows the gametes to get to the fictional womb analogue without cross-contamination. Wow, that makes the self-lubing have a second function.

Since I've written up genetics and anthropology takes on Omegaverse, why not go ahead and tackle speculative biology? We all write Omegaverse differently, so recall that I use Alphas, betas and omegas as in-world categories with additional complexities lumped in variously. I've also left two morphologies that align with male and female. This meta represents what I'm doing in my most recent continuity.

Let's start with the slash configuration of Omegaverse, two penii, one Alpha and one omega with a self-lubricating anus during heat. The Alpha's gametes might as well be generated in the testicles, so they're fresh and since I do have betas they aren't only produced during rut. Either omegas are also producing gametes as they go or they are preloaded. Not having a lot of comparative biology on this point, I can't judge the cost-benefit of either. However, it makes sense to locate them in the testicles, and somehow they route to the womb analogue. Perhaps they're prepared during the period preceding heat, and any errors of creation are 'solved' when they don't take and another is sent to be fertilized.

Now, not everyone has femslash Omegaverse, but my worldbuilding does. As I've laid out in one of the genetics metas, female morph omegas are culturally constructed, as going into heat is considered sufficient proof they are omegas. Since I've had fun putting culturally constructed Alphas into sudden heat, the female morph 'omega' could be just as situational. So, either pseudo-Alphas of the female morph can run out of gametes or they produce them as they go. (They might have a combined strategy, since efficiency isn't evolution but economics.) There are no external definitive distinctions between female morph Alphas, betas and Zetas (my term for the situational omega/Alpha), the Alphas presumptively are generating gametes as they go, and there's no reason to make the betas differ from standard humans. Internally, the female morph Alpha differs from other female morphs by not having a womb|uterus. They still have a vagina and somehow they ejaculate gametes sufficiently to impregnate female morphology betas and pseudomegas.

One of the differences of my version of Omegaverse is that there are a variety of culturally normal penis in vagina couplings. I've also introduced a number of non-omega and still impregnation-possible male morphs. Some male morph betas have the requisite internal biology for impregnation, though without the more obvious features of heat. Zetas can go into heat or rut, and maybe they aren't expending gametes at the same rate even if presenting as a Alpha out of rut. Not everyone prefers Alphas impregnating without being in rut. Rut isn't core Omegaverse.

I've used gametes in this monograph because it's clear things are a bit different in this speculative biology from real world humans. Not obviously so different that Omegaverse people are monotremes or marsupials, though people with excellent understandings of either could certainly have fun with related AUs. Are gametes binary-normed for containing more energy or being more cheaply produced? Is there a bell curve distribution, so some Alphas are more extra and some betas aren't quite sufficient in all cases?

In my writing I take as given that omegas and other pregnant male morphs are delivered via cesarean and I've somewhat hand-waved lactation/readily available formula.


End file.
